dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Lore/Imperius Curse
Dark Lore: Imperius Curse Incantation: Imperio The Imperius Curse is a spell which gives the user control over the mind of the target. Of all the Unforgiveable spells it's the easiest to use for a novice, but is also the easiest to resist. While this curse has a variety of useful applications (from getting information from someone to controlling more powerful wizards to do your bidding) the absolute control of any person contrary to their will is always tinged with darkness for the caster. There are other purposes for using the spell than to simply use the person, but the spell and the primary purpose always remain the same reguardless of result: Control. With the Killing Curse, you can twist the spell of sorts for an innately moral use such as removing disease. However, with this spell there are no mental twists that will change the intent of what you want to do with it...the morality of using it must come from the actions or intentions of the caster while they have someone under their control. It's akin to using Avada Kedavra to remove a threat to society or allowing someone mortally wounded or ill to die a painless death. It's still being used in it's primary way, but the results of it may change how it's use is seen, even if they don't change it's effects. So, one must rely on how one intends to use it and the results they achieve through it's use to determine it's morality. All that being said, one cannot argue it's effectiveness. From my Experiments I've determined that Muggles can't resist the spell at all without some sort of mental training. Mudbloods have a bit better success (about 5%) even without mental training, and purebloods can put up even better resistance (approx. 10%) even without training. I can only theorize that the extra amounts of magic in their blood makes them more resistant to magical effects, like with dragons or other magical animals. So...reguardless of blood you have about a 90% chance to be able to take control of a mind if it's untrained in resistance. The best chance of resisting is of course training, but for the untrained it is in the first few moments when you still have partial control of your mind, before you've lose the ability to fight. Once your mind has been taken, resisting becomes much more difficult, which is why you can use this spell to control people long term. Of course they'll still need instructions, but you can have them act completely normal, oblivious to the fact they're even being controlled for months or even years without being detected. It's a much easier way of getting spies and inside information than trying to use normal methods, even over a long term period. So...beyond the normal results achieved from using this spell, what else is possible with it? I believe it may be the key to true mental discipline and a virtual impregnability of the mind against spells and abilities just like this. Having experimented with putting the spell on the same person multiple times, I've found that each time increases their ability to resist by a small amount. I'm not sure if it's them learning to fight back mentally againt the control, or the brain subconsciously recognizing the attack and naturally protecting them. Eventually even this reaches it's limit, and at that point it's comparable to the subject having training to resist mental influences (such as Occlumency, or other mental training). Of course the maximum ability to resist depends entirely on the individual and their mental capability. A stupid pureblood subjected to the spell hundreds of times can only seem to resist about 30% of the time, while a highly intelligent muggle having the same exposure can resist up to 50% of the time. Reguardless of brainpower, exposure, and defensive training, I've never seen anyone resist more than about 75% of the time. That being said, I theorize that with mental training, prolonged exposure to the spell and it being used multiple times on someone, and pure blood a person could potentially resist this and other mental effects nearly 100% of the time. This spell and it's increasing resistance for someone against it's own effects eventually helps them to overcome it and prevents similar things from affecting them as well. An interesting natural reaction, and one that is extremely useful. ---- Next Page Category:Dark Arts Category:Dark Lore